


Lacrymosa

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Bring Me 2 Life - Da Goffik Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is an ass, Goffik!Anderz, M/M, My Immortal AU, satire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: A satirical prompt fill: Anders Darkness Lacrymosa Justice Way feels so miserable and put upon because Hawke and the companions just ask so so much of him, when none of them could ever truly understand his gothic misery.Part of the My Immortal AU series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the below prompt on Tumblr and was so filled with seething rage that I paused on all my other projects in order to answer it as Goffik!Anderz because, let's face it, this is a lot closer to canon than what's suggested in this fucking ridiculous prompt:
> 
> "Anders sometimes hates his friends. No, hate is too strong. Dislikes. Because they’re all pretty selfish people, really, and they sure do know how to use him for their own purposes if they want. They know Anders can’t say no to anyone. So after a tough week dealing with everyone else’s problems, his own seem insurmountable and he can’t handle the stress or the feeling of being used. Maybe it’s time someone showed him how much he is loved and appreciated." (Source: http://dapromptexchange.tumblr.com/post/159066726029/anders-sometimes-hates-his-friends-no-hate-is )

I flung myself to the cold, unfeeling cobblestones of Hightown in a fit of goffik despair, and a desolate sob burst forth from my chest like the last gasp of a dying man. Everyfing was so unfair! My goffik black feathered cost with intricate lacing running up and down the sides and sleeves was getting covered in dirt, ruined like my soiled gothic soul, but I couldn’t find the will to stand.

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy is every1 sooooooooooo mean to me?!?!?!?! I am a goff who has suffered horribly, wayy more dan anyone else here, and I’m a mege, which meens extra suffering! I know true pain and abject misery! Nobody else could evah cum close 2 da opreshun that I have – not even other mages like stupid crazy Merrill with her stupid fake goff blood magic.

Why do all dese peeple ask so much of me? Dey are the most selfish people I have evah met – even more selfish dan da Tamplar prepz! I wallowed in my pure and complete anguish.

“It’s alright, Anderz,” exclaimed my troo goffik romantic lover, Garrett Hawke, who had better nut still be dating that pozer elf. “You don’t need to come with us to confront Bartrand. We have enough numbers. We’ll take the bastard down, and you can get back to your clinic.” He and Fenrys exchanged a glance.

“Stop manipulating me with your cruel and unfeeling words!!!1111” I creid, blak bluddi tearz streaming down my cheeks and mixing into the Hightown dust. “I am too good a person and must help everyone because I’m a Mage, an dat makes me better than everyone else!”

“Blondie, if you want to help us, then come. If not, it’s ok. We don’t need the tantrum,” said Varric gloomily. Every single word of his was a dagger stabbing straight into my soul!

“Stop using me!” I scremed.

“We aren’t? At least I don’t think?” Said Hawke.

“Why must you only add to my suffering?!?!?!?!?!111111” I wailed like a goffik banshee. Nobody has ever been as poorly used and abused as I have – definately not that pozer elf wannabe! If they were all really my friends, they wouldn’t hang out with that freak who won’t agree wif me dat meges are a million billion zillion times worse off than slaves in da goffik Mage paradise of Tevinter. They don’t love me or really care about me at all! I can tell! They’re all just using me! I am so used!

“We should move on,” said da pozer freak, and the others agreed with him preppily.

How can they all stab me in the back like dis?!?!

I lay in the dirt, whimpering pitily as this goffik torture consumed me.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Anderz ends up stabbed and alone in the dirt just like he does in the game! Symmetry! *jazz hands* And he does get shown how much he's loved, which is not at all, which is exactly what he deserves. How's that for a fucking prompt fill? 
> 
> I posted this to my Tumblr but decided to include here in the official series as well. I promise I haven't abandoned Bring Me 2 Life. More chapters are coming! (Along with actual prompts I haven't finished yet. I promise I'm still working on all of them!)


End file.
